On the Subject of Darkness
by HextheDaydreamer
Summary: "Darkness doesn't want anything from you or from me. It cares not of your wishes and dreams, or your fantasies about life. It is nothing and it is everything. It is no one but everyone. You can never hide from it because it resides within the cockles of your heart, don't deny for it only grows stronger, accept your flaws and succumb to them. You are not the only one suffering."


_On the Subject of Darkness_

Darkness can mean different things to different people. Invoke different emotions, provoke certain reactions. Is capable of being a saint or saviour but is almost always referred to as a curse and hindrance. This isn't always true. Darkness isn't always a strict ideal shaped by lost souls who have lost their sense of self. Darkness is neither good or bad. It just is. It can be good and bad. But it isn't. You cannot define darkness. You can call it black as night, dark as chocolate, cold as ice; there are no limits. It can be black like a Nobodies smile, bright as fire, warmer than the sun. Darkness is everything and nothing. Darkness is everyone and no one. Darkness and Light coincide with one another, they make up every being and while yes, one might have more prominence in a human heart; you cannot separate them. Darkness will always have Light, and Light will always have Darkness until the end of all things.

Heartless are an exception. They are Darkness Incarnate. Mindless, thoughtless, feral and primitive, acting on instinct to create more of their kind. They hide in the dark, grow in the dark, are fed by it and sheltered by it. They have no desires, no needs. They don't rely on each other for strength or guidance, they simply _act_. They can be manipulated by those of power, power over the dark, or power as is. They are not loyal creatures by any means, and those who cannot remain in control will be consumed for their heart. You needn't fear them: If your will is strong enough and unwavering, you'll survive although you'll fare much better if you dispose of your heart and summit to the Darkness in your heart, no matter how deep down it is and no matter how you wish to forget its existence entirely. A Heartless desires nothing but the need to consume hearts and become many but there is one other thing they know of that warrants their attention. Keyblade. The only weapon capable of offering a true death to darkness. The only thing a Heartless might fear, if it possessed emotions.

Keyblade Master. An honor, yes, but those who bear the burden of light must also bear the beacon between their hands; the need for hearts, the need to destroy and multiply the darkness, drives Heartless towards the person holding the title of "Keyblade Master". How perfectly pitiful.

Darkness festers. It binds. It consumes. It destroys as it hides. Creates graves, revels in tears. Flocks to rage and sorrow. It doesn't discriminate against race or gender, doesn't pick and choose between separate belief systems. It acts on instinct without thought. Careless? Perhaps. But how many can say they convinced the dark otherwise on an issue? It's a one track mind. An endless cycle. Never destroyed, only weakened. Never loved, only hated.

Denizens of Light, why do you hate the darkness?

Why fear it, abhor it, scorn it, preach its evils, when all we want is a chance to live. A chance to reach our fullest potential…!

Forgive me, I'm mistaken.

Darkness doesn't want anything from you or from me. It cares not of your wishes and dreams, or your fantasies about life. It is nothing and it is everything. It is no one but everyone. You can never hide from it because it resides within the cockles of your heart, don't deny for it only grows stronger, accept your flaws and succumb to them. You are not the only one suffering. Darkness can help heal those old wounds, the ones Time can't erase.

A broken heart?

Trade in those feelings of guilt and love to receive cool disposition, a willful submission of partial amnesia to forget the pains of a meaningless bond.

Sorrow?

Exchange it for stoic strength and never be moved to tears again, never display your weakness so openly. Never feel the pain of separation.

Anger?

While there is nothing wrong with violence, create a controlled power to exert on any force that may come into conflict with you.

Feeling is a hindrance. The mind's true purpose is halted by the heart's childish desire for peace and safety. Drift away from emotion and you learn to accept its faults and learn to disregard it completely.

There is always room for you here, child. In this black paradise, judgements are not made on your person. Judgements are not made for you. Everything is your own, nothing is your own. Darkness waits in whatever form you want, all you need is in the wanton blackness of sin and ill decision.

Come.

Come.

What can Light offer you that the Darkness can't? Why wait for Prince Charming when he is here, in the dark, waiting for you to set him free? A head of dark curls and eyes smouldering from uncontrolled heat, heart in a riot, red tongue over pale lips, welcoming smile veiled by dark perfumes pervading the air. He is everything and nothing, everyone and no one. Encompasses all you want and more. Dream up his face, his features, his body, make up a history and sparkling personality. He'll never leave you or harm you unless it is your desire, the constant companion, a loveless knight of ever growing virtue.

Why waste time chasing a thoughtless girl whose fantasies are nothing but lofty expectations when your princess bides her time in leather and lace, delicate promises whispered behind closed doors, warm wishes paid out in full. Cascading hair and exotic eyes of varying colours, sleek and smooth, cruel and forgiving. Perhaps her hair is in bright ringlets or raging flames, darker than midnight with misty eyes. She is always faithful; she is always yours to love. Dominate the bedroom, collect the tears in full, captivate with skill unmatched. Learn the dark, teach the dark, strive to make it yours.

What does the Light have in comparison? Peace? Love? And joy? Short lived, no set in stone.

Finite.


End file.
